Dream Keeper
by Pflow
Summary: Kagome was the love of his life, but after a fatal accident, goes into a coma. As time moved on, he had to keep living. 5 years later: Sesshoumaru is planning his wedding and discovers that Kagome woke up. Will he walk down the aisle? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Keeper**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha_

Chapter One

* * *

They had been seeing each other three years. He could remember the day when he first saw her, she was thirteen at the time and he was fifteen. Even though it seemed like a huge age gap at the time, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Yes, she was a beauty, but her soul was the loveliest thing about her.

And today was her sixteenth birthday and she was excited because she also passed her driving test. The process of learning how to drive was a particularly huge headache for him. But nevertheless, he was happy for her and she would be driving them to the restaurant for dinner.

All of a sudden he heard a loud "honk" come from the outside of his house. He opened the door to see Kagome in her new Lexus, with the biggest grin on her face.

"Hey baby!" Kagome happily said, "Like my new car?"

"It's nice. Now where is this restaurant you are driving me to?" she asked while be leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"It's…a…a…surprise."

He eyed her warily, "O-kay."

"Watch out world, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Ice Kingdom isn't in control! He is at the mercy of me!" A gigantic smile lit up her face and she pulled out of the driveway.

"Watch out for the mailbox!" Sesshoumaru warned, but it was too late

Kagome let out a timid smile with her head lowered and said, "Whoops…I'm sorry"

He lifted her chin up, kissed her and replied, "Its okay, I did the same thing when I first got my license too."

She hugged him and after a couple of minutes said, "…Wait! No you didn't you got like a hundred on your drivers test!"

"I know, I was trying to make you feel better." He offhandedly replied

She laughed and answered, "Well it worked, up to two seconds ago."

"You'll bounce back." He teased

"We're here!" she said

"We are in the middle of nowhere…" he slowly said

"Exactly, I have a picnic basket, candles and a blanket in my trunk. And I cooked everything myself." She proudly said

"Then I guess I'll be skipping dinner…" he joked

She nudged him and whined, "Hey!"

"I'm kidding; I can't wait for your dinner." He said while he walked over to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Okay, here is the blanket, I'll find a spot and you'll get the food." Kagome asked

"I'll pick the spot. You get the food." He replied

"Fine princess." Kagome laughed

He saw a huge tree with pink buds on them, he looked at Kagome and pointed in that direction, and she nodded her head and continued to unload the trunk.

As Sesshoumaru made his way to the tree Kagome pulled the last basket of food.

One basket came open during the ride and a green apple fell and rolled into the road, she looked both way and was about to fetch it but she heard Sesshoumaru say, "Need any help?"

She shook her head and ran in the road to get the apple

* * *

Black, all she could see was black. She could hear Sesshoumaru yell and what seemed to be and ambulance.

Everything was hazy, she felt numb and cold. Something wasn't right.

She couldn't remember what had happened and she couldn't move her limbs, she tried to open her eyes but they remained shut, she tried to open her mouth and speak but nothing happen.

She wanted to ask Sesshoumaru what was going on, she was scared.

She started to feel like her perception was slipping away, the last thing she heard was Sesshoumaru whispering, "Stay with me…always dream of me and our time together, never forget…"

Then is all stopped, no more sounds, no more consciousness…just a _dream_…

* * *

_(A/N: Everthing in italics is Kagome's dreams/memories)_

_Kagome let out a rather large breath. Today was her first day at her new high school. She looked in the mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles in her outfit, she wanted to make a good first impression because according to her, they are the best and most important ones to make. _

_She walked to the bus stop with her yellow backpack in hand and quietly waited for the school bus to arrive. _

_When it came she boarded and walked over to the only empty seat left, which happen to be diagonal to, in Kagome's opinion, the most beautiful boy she had ever laid her thirteen year old eyes on. 'But there is no way he would be interested in me, he looks older and probably like girls to be the same.' _

_After several minutes the bus cam to a halt and all the kids exited. When Kagome walked out, he eyes were assaulted with the biggest school she has ever seen. 'O boy and I going to get lost!' _

"_You look confused, would you like me to show you where the office is?" the beautiful boy asked_

"_That would be great! I'm Kagome by the way." She answered_

"_Sesshoumaru, and if you need any help or is anyone give you trouble, I'll be here." He politely, but formally said_

"_Thank you, its pleasure to meet you…"_

* * *

"Doctor, tell me what's wrong with her!" Sesshoumaru frantically asked

"Comatose. But we are lucky she is still alive. The car that hit her should have killed her." She robotically said, "She has an eight percent of waking up, the odds aren't in her favor. We can wait a little while, but if she doesn't come out of this I suggest we pull the plu…"

"We are not pulling the plug! Ever! I don't care what it costs to keep her breathing, money isn't an object! I have to believe she will wake up someday" Sesshoumaru interrupted

"As you wish Mr. Taisho." He said then left the room to leave him alone with Kagome

Sesshoumaru walked over to her bed and held her cold hand with his. He rubbed her hand and whispered, "I should have gotten the food. I'm so sorry Kagome. I love you."

Her mother, grandpa and her little brother ran in with tears flowing down their cheeks. Sesshoumaru move to the side so they would see her.

"My Kagome, my little girl." Her mother sobbed and then pointed her finger at Sesshoumaru, "I trusted you to look after her! How could you let this happen to her! This is your fault."

The elderly man had to restrain her from attacking Sesshoumaru, while in his arms she broke down and more calmly said, "How could you! This family will never have anything to do with you or any Taisho again!"

Sesshoumaru, the proudest man in the world, almost arrogant, started to form tears in his eyes, but wouldn't let them fall.

"I love Kagome very much and I'm sorry Mrs. Hirugashi." He softly said and walked out the door.

* * *

"_Hey Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she walked past him in the hall, "Wait!"_

"_Yes?" he asked_

"_Can you tell me where the library is?" _

"_Follow me, I'm heading there myself." He answered_

"_Thanks."_

_They walked down the long corridors, rather Kagome trailing behind Sesshoumaru, trying to keep up with his long strides. _

"_We are here." She heard him say_

"_Oh, what a large library this is." She said while looking around, not really sure where to go or who to sit with, which didn't go unnoticed_

"_You can sit with me if you wish." He dismissed_

"_That would be nice; I haven't gotten the chance to meet new people, well besides you anyway." Kagome smiled_

_They sat down at the wooden table and unloaded their book _

"_I need to find a book." Sesshoumaru said as he got up from his chair, the moment this happened a girl around the same age as her ran over to the table._

"_Who are you?" she asked_

"_Umm…Kagome…" Kagome replied_

"_You are sitting with Sesshoumaru Taisho, the most popular boy at school, who just so happens, has a tendency to blow off the female population…" she said_

"_He's gay?" she asked with shock_

"_No! God no." she laughed, "It's just, he never treats a girl…well, so nice. And he is treating you very nicely for his standards."_

"_O-kay." Kagome answered_

"_Well, I'm Rin. Sesshoumaru is my cousin. You know, I have a good feeling about you." she smiled._

_They both saw Sesshoumaru walk over with three books in hand, while he eyed his bubbly cousin, "Rin."_

"_Sesshoumaru." She mocked_

"_Is there something you wanted? He asked_

"_Nope, just hold on to this one…" Rin whispered as she skipped over to a group of girls_

"_She wasn't that much of a bother was she?" Sesshoumaru asked_

"_No, I like her, she is nice." Kagome answered_

"_Kagome, I'm taking you to a movie on Friday." He said, with a little to much force than he meant_

"_I'm I now?" she laughed_

"_Will you?" he, for Sesshoumaru, hesitantly asked_

"_Yes."_

* * *

"Son, it's not your fault, you did all you could, there was no way to know." Mr. Taisho said

"It is my fault, I could have done more and I should have known." He yelled with fire in his eyes, "I should have gotten the food!"

"What?" his father asked

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru said as he walked to his room

"Hey Sess, what the fuck is all the yelling for? I'm tryi..." his brother began to say

"Inuyasha now is NOT the time!" he barked before he slammed his door shut

Inuyasha walked downstairs and saw his father rubbing his temples on the couch

"Pop, what's hell is wrong with Sess?" Inuyasha asked while stuffing his face the a candy bar he pulled out of his pocket

"Kagome is in a coma." He quietly answered

"What…Kags! Is she all right, when is she going to wake up! What Happened?" He screamed

"There is an eight percent chance she will wake up. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I know she was one of your best friends." His father tried to console

"…I'm going to my room." Inuyasha whispered

Inuyasha walked up the staircase and pasted by his brother's room. He backtracked and pounded on his door

"You asshole! How could you let her get hurt?" Inuyasha roared

Sesshoumaru flung open his door and venomously said, "It's my fault! Are you fucking happy? Kagome, the only girl I ever loved, is as good as dead because of me! Can you rest easy now knowing you have someone to blame?" and then he slammed his door into his face

* * *

"_The movie was great." Kagome commented as they walked toward the bus stop_

"_I can't wait until I get my license so I don't have to keep taking this bus!" she teased_

"_When I get my license you are welcome to ride with me." Sesshoumaru carelessly replied _

"_Thank you, I might take you up on that offer." She answered_

"_Well, I'll have to charge a small fee." He seriously said_

"_Huh? Like what" she replied_

"_For every ride, I get a date." He answered with mischief in his eyes_

"_Now that sounds reasonable." She giggled, "You know, everyone at school says you are an arrogant ice prince to everyone…" _

"_I know, I don't disagree." He replied, "But I have decided to exempt, only you, from my reign."_

_Kagome chuckled, "Did the king just make a joke?"_

"_No comment." He said with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Keeper**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha_

Chapter Two

* * *

"How long had it been now?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at Kagome's lifeless body 

"One year and two days." Sesshoumaru effortlessly said

"Bro, you and I both know Kagome was a selfless person." Inuyasha started to say, "I love her like a sister, she was my best friend, but you have to move on. Kagome wouldn't want you to keep living like this. Miss her yes, but keep living."

"You know Inuyasha; you have really grown up in this past year." Sango commented

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is right. I love Kagome too, so does Miroku, Rin and Shippo, she was a best friend to everyone, but she would be crying right now if she knew how you were living." Sango softly said

Sesshoumaru broke his silence, "I don't think you all know how much I loved…love her."

"We all do know, but man, you don't look good." Miroku replied, "She wouldn't want this, if not for your sake, for Kagome's."

"…" Sesshoumaru was silent, how could he let her go?

"Well I have to pick up Rin and Shippo from the library, call me if anything comes up." Sango announced

"I'll come with you Sango." Miroku said

"Okay, see you Taishos later. And I can't believe that its already summer and we are going to be in our senior year soon…I really do wish Kagome was here for it" Sango said softly

"I know, see you Sango." Inuyasha replied

Once Sango and Miroku were out of sight Inuyasha said, "You can't keep doing this to yourself… I'll see you at home."

* * *

"_So you're Sesshoumaru's girlfriend?" Inuyasha rudely asked_

"_So you're Sesshoumaru's brother?" Kagome mockingly, but teasingly asked_

"_Feh. You'll be gone in a week." He replied_

"_Feh. You're not gone already?" Kagome answered with a smile_

"_Be nice! That rude mutt is Inuyasha, I'm Sango, this is Miroku and Shippo and I think you've already met Rin."_

"_Nice to meet most of you." she said while eyeing Inuyasha with mischief _

"_Feh."_

"_Dimwit, please stop 'Feh-ing', it is quite bothersome." His older brother said while he walked over to Kagome and sat next to her._

"_Well Kagome, even though Inuyasha is rough around the edges, I think we are all going to be great friends." Sango said with a warm and welcoming smile_

"_Me too." Kagome responded _

* * *

"Welcome back class" the principle said while standing behind the podium, "I bet you all must be rather excited for your senior year. 

We have many upcoming events, fundraisers and an assortment of dances that will be announced, not to mention the annual senior class ski trip.

Also new this year, we have two exchange students from across town. Kagura Gumo and also transferring from the same school Sara Kishen.

Please be kind to them. I think that wraps up my speech for the assembly, I hope you all have a great year and I also hope I don't see anyone too much in my office."

With that the senior class scattered to their homerooms where the last year in hell would begin.

'Would Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Taisho please report to the main office' the secretary said over the intercom

As Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked in their saw two pretty girls standing there next to the principal.

"This is Sesshoumaru and this is Inuyasha, they will show you around today. And Gentlemen, it's needless to say that you should remain gentlemen." The principal said

They both nodded their heads and the principal went back into his office

"Hi, I'm Kagura and I'm Sara." They both suggestively said, mostly directed towards Sesshoumaru

"I'm uninterested, now follow me or follow Inuyasha, I really don't care. But keep up, I won't wait for any of you and if you get lost, I suggest you stay that way." He dismissed

Kagura diffidently said "Fine, but the real question is can you keep up with me." She flipped her hair and flung out her mirror and dabbed some lip gloss on and said, "Let's go already… Sara, go with Inuyasha, three is a crowd."

"Bitch." Sara muttered as she followed Inuyasha who went in the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru

* * *

"_You got me a kitten!" Kagome squealed_

"_Happy one year anniversary." Sesshoumaru said as her embraced her petite form, "What are you going to name her?"_

"_I'll name her after you, I think Fluffy is suitable." Kagome giggled_

"_I still don't understand why you insist in calling me Fluffy." Sesshoumaru assumedly said _

"_It just suits you and mostly because I'm the only one who can get away with It." she said with a huge grin_

"_Taking advantage of your privileges?" _

"_Oh of course!" she replied, "I don't look a gift horse in the mouth."_

"_I love you Kagome." he quietly, but confidently said_

"_I know you do, and I love you too." She smiled_

* * *

"Ew! Did you see that fat pig try to pull off the BCBG top? God that was a travesty, I believe all designer clothes should be limited to people who don't look like there are eleven months pregnant." Kagura complained as she followed Sesshoumaru down the hall 

"Refrain from talking, it doesn't do you justice." Sesshoumaru coldly said

"You know Taisho, by the end of the marking quarter, I'll be your girlfriend because I always do and get what I want." Kagura arrogantly said

He leaned into her ear and heatedly whispered, "you better get use to the word NO."

A wicked smile graced her face and she responded, "I love a challenge."

"Woman, stop testing my patience!" she said with anger radiating off of him

"I'll make a bet with you, anything, and if I win, I get a date. All I need is one date and you'll come begging for another."

An evil grin graced his features, "Alright…"

* * *

"_Hey Lilly I love your outfit." Kagome commented with a warm smile, "Who is the designer?" _

"_Thank you, its BCBG." Lilly replied graciously_

"_Well it looks great on you and I can't thank you enough for helping me with my chemistry homework!" Kagome said_

"_Oh no problem, any time." She replied, "I hope we have a substitute tomorrow, Mrs. Lewis is so boring!_

"_I know! We'll I'll see you then, I have to go meet my Ice King." Kagome teasingly said_

"_Okay Kagome." She answered with a chuckle. _

"_There you are!" Kagome said with a sparkle in her eyes, "Where have you been?"_

"_I had to finish my physics test, I ran a little late." Sesshoumaru said while he put his arm around her shoulder_

"_It's okay." Kagome replied, "Where are we headed to?"_

"_My parents house for dinner." He answered, "They really like you, I don't know why though."_

"_Hey!" she said_

"_I'm kidding." He said as he kissed her forehead_

* * *

"So Naraku, what brings you to this part of town?" Mr. Taisho asked his old friend 

"I changed district branches, which I am glad." He answered, "The school system is much better and with my daughter is attending high school and my youngest in the middle school, my wife was more than happy to move."

"Oh your daughter attends Shikon High?" Mr. Taisho asked, "My sons do as well, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I'll make sure that they show her around a bit."

"My daughter would like that." Naraku replied

"And who knows, maybe your daughter and one of my sons could one day end up together and our businesses would merge." Mr. Taisho joked

'_That would be too perfect.'_ "That would be the day." Naraku chuckled

"Father, whose car is that in the driveway," Mr. Taisho heard his son ask as he entered his house

"My old friend, Naraku Gumo." He told his eldest son

"Gumo…Any relation to Kagura?" Sesshoumaru inquired

"Yes." The strange man answered, "What did you think of my beautiful daughter?"

"I've seen more beautiful, but she is…attractive, although she is a manipulative, vindictive and self-absorbed person." He nonchalantly answered

"Sesshoumaru Taisho!" He heard his father yell, "You better apolo…

"No, no, old friend. I rather like honesty and boldness in a man." He said as he eyed Sesshoumaru, "I do agree at times my daughter needs to be put in her place, I think you would be…good for her."

"And your opinion is meaningless to me." Sesshoumaru dismissed and walked to his room leaving his fuming father and an unwanted new acquaintance

* * *

"_Sesshou…I'm so sorry…" Kagome quietly said_

"…_Kagome…she's gone, my mother is gone." Sesshoumaru inaudibly said_,_ his pride wouldn't let his glossy eyes shed tears, but he could when he was with Kagome. He knew that he could trust her with anything. _

"…_it's okay to cry, it's only little old me." Kagome whispered as she sat next to him, "There was nothing anyone could do, she had cancer…It was in god's hands. At least you know she lived a happy and long life…Mourn her, miss her yes…but celebrate her. She was an amazing person and loved you and your family and even me with everything she was."_

"…_thank you Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said as he embraced her, letting a tear trail down his porcelain cheek_

* * *

"Hey bro, I hear that new girl has her eyes on you." Inuyasha commented as they sat in the den that night 

"So what?" he irritably replied

"I'm not saying to have a big epic relationship like you did with Kagome, but just one date, get back in the game." Inuyasha said

"Don't you disrespect Kagome by mentioning her name with a girl you think I should go have 'fun' with in the same sentence." Sesshoumaru growled

"I have all the respect for her bro, that's why I'm telling you to get back in the game, remember what everyone said this summer?" Inuyasha replied

"…One date." He dismissed, mostly to get his brother to shut the hell up _'only if she hold up her end of the deal we made.'_

* * *

"_Happy Christmas." Kagome said_

"_Don't you mean Merry Christmas?" Sesshoumaru asked with a quirked eyebrow_

"_This is your second Christmas together, don't you know my silly holiday traits by now?" she said with a tiny grin_

"_Of course, your silly traits are the more entertaining qualities you have." Sesshoumaru replied_

"_Thanks…I think." Kagome answered with some mischief in her eyes, "I think we are standing under some mistletoe." _

"_Is that so." He said as he glanced up to find his entire bedroom ceiling cover in a bed of mistletoe_

"_I guess this means we have a lot of ground to cover." He said as he picked her up and placed her on his bed_

* * *

(Review..i know you want to) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Keeper**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter Three

* * *

"_Sesshou, when will you be back from your vacation?" Kagome asked with her bottom lip poking out, "I'll miss you…this week is going to feel like ten years...but I hope you have fun, and I also hope you don't bit off Inuyasha's head." _

"_It's not like he uses it much." Sesshoumaru smirked, "But...I have a surprise for you…your coming with us…"_

_I giant smile lit up Kagome's face, "Really! Aw…thank you Fluffy! I love you!"_

_Kagome skipped up to him then wrapped her arms around his neck and planted him a sloppy kiss on both of his cheeks. _

"_Love you too, just think of it as an early part of your Valentine's Day present." Sesshoumaru answered_

* * *

"So Taisho, I held up my end of your little requests, you know what that means." Kagura said with conviction

"I miserably know." Sesshoumaru said with a sneer

Kagura let a sly grin creep onto her ruby red lips, "Streaking the hallways of school wasn't a problem; I have nothing to be ashamed of…Coming on to _all_ of my teachers, well, it wouldn't be the first time…"

"All you have proven to me is that you are a shameless slut." Sesshoumaru replied,

"The real test would be if you had enough dignity to say no, but your actions aren't unexpected to this Sesshoumaru, however I still will uphold my end of the bargain."

"Humph, well I guess Sesshoumaru Taisho likes his girls proper." Kagura said maliciously, "Now…what gossip was I listeneing to just last period…Oh yes, you are still in love with your vegetable girlfriend…Kagome was it?

Well, is she really considered your girlfriend; I mean she _is_ practically dead.

But what I found most interesting that many students, behind your back of course, think you are responsible…hmm…I couldn't imagine having that on my conscious, but then again, I don't really have one…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes dangerously darkened behind his silver locks, he clenched his fists and lifted his head to look at Kagura dead on the face.

He dangerously said, "…if you ever mention her name again, I will tear out your vocal cords. I will ruin you and your family financially and socially."

He approached her and he whispered more of his threats, "I will make you life a living hell, you will be wise in realizing that this will the first and last time the name 'Kagome' leaves your lips."

Kagura was taken back a bit, never had a man ever intimidated her as more as Sesshoumaru had, not even her father, but then again she had him wrapped around his finger for the most part. _'This one is harder to crack…'_

"Sorry..." She whispered out of fear, the first time Sesshoumaru had ever heard her use such a soft tone

* * *

"_Sorry…" Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru finished screaming at her for spilling coffee all over his twelve page paper, "It was an accident…"_

"_Sorry doesn't do me anything!" Sesshoumaru yelled blindly, "Do you know how long this took to write, this is fucking, fifty percent of my final grade." _

"_I'm sorry." Kagome said with pain evident on her face, she let her tears fall down her cheeks. She grabbed her bag and walked out of Sesshoumaru's house and proceeded to the bus stop_

_Once Kagome was gone, "Shit!" Sesshoumaru said to himself, yes he was mad about the paper, but seeing Kagome leave with tears that he caused was even worse._

_It was a horrible image._

_After a couple of minutes he finally mustered enough strength to bury his pride and he sprinted after her._

"_Kagome wait!" Sesshoumaru hollered _

"_How many times can I say I'm sorry?" Kagome exasperated _

_Sesshoumaru quickly embraced her and wiped away her tears and softly whispered in her right ear, "I'm sorry I lost my temper, don't cry."_

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru asked with a quirked eyebrow

"…I said I'm…sorry…" Kagura clenched though her teeth

"…I'll pick you up at eight, make sure to wear something…decent." Sesshoumaru said with distaste

"Don't sound too excited." Kagura sarcastically mumbled

"I'm not." He replied in a monotone voice

* * *

"What?" Sesshoumaru blankly asked his father; even Inuyasha's dumb ass smirk was wiped from his face

"Married?" Inuyasha exasperated, "One of us has to get married! Well it ain't going to be me pops, I have a Kikyo!"

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru emotionlessly inquired

"The Gumo household" Mr. Taisho answered, "We will be merging businesses, we don't expect you to wed in about four or five years."

"How lucrative will this merging be?" His eldest son asked

"Very." He responded

"So be it." Sesshoumaru said as his eyes hardened, _'I have no one else to live for anymore.'_

* * *

"_How much do you love me Sesshou?" Kagome asked in a sing song voice_

"_You should sing more, you have a beautiful voice." Sesshoumaru replied_

"_You are avoiding my question Fluffy…" Kagome sweetly responded _

_He rolled his eyes, "Don't you know already?" _

"_Yes, but its nice to hear it." Kagome answered_

_Sesshoumaru, "I love you…more than anything."_

"_And forever right?" Kagome asked with wide eyes_

"_Forever" He ensured with a mind blowing kiss_

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled up to the Gumo residence, not bothering to go to the door and personally get Kagura, he honked the horn of his Lamborghini.

He saw the front door open and Kagura, who was wearing a fire red mini dress waltz out.

She opened the yellow door herself and slid in.

"I presume you know about the arranged marriage." Kagura commented, "Personally, I don't like it. I took all the fun out of winning you myself…but…after this date I suggest we go our separate ways until the 'big day' I wasn't planning on getting married so soon in my life…I have things I want to do before I have to spend the rest of my life with you."

"For the first time, I agree with you." Sesshoumaru dismissed as he sped out of the lavish driveway

"Don't get me wrong. I want you, I just I know I _will_ have _you_ later." Kagura responded

* * *

"_Surprise!" everyone said in unison as he turned on the lights in his darkened house_

"_Happy Birthday Sesshou" Kagome said with her pointy cardboard party hat lopsided on her head, "I really got you huh?"_

"_I guess you did." Sesshoumaru replied at he hugged her_

* * *

He dropped Kagura off, he didn't even stop the car, and he mostly just slowed down and pushed her out.

He wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of his days with her.

He was about to go home, but then took a left and parked in large the parking lot.

He got out and walked into the building, he stopped by the gift shop and purchased some orchids and proceeded to go to his destination.

He slowly opened the barren door and gazed upon her motionless form.

All of her light was gone; she wasn't the same girl with that sparkle in her eyes.

Was this really Kagome still or merely a shell of a former person?

He placed the flowers on her nightstand and whispered, "Happy Birthday" and kissed her cold cheek

He held her hand and went into deep thought.

Should he move on…could he move on?

But then he remembered '…_mourn her, miss her yes…but celebrate her. She was an amazing person and loved you and your family with everything she was.'_

He would respect Kagome's philosophy, "I think it is finally time to say goodbye…"

Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and placed them neatly along her side. He fluffed up her pillow and dispersed the wrinkled from her blanket.

He opened the door and was about to leave but then turned around and softly said, "I'll always love you." and left

* * *

"_I can't believe I won!" Kagome beamed proudly as she held up her first place talent show trophy_

"_I always said you had an amazing voice." Sesshoumaru commented_

"_Yes, but I still can believe you entered me without ME knowing." Kagome teased, "Just you wait Fluffy, I'll get you back when you least expect it."_

_Sesshoumaru chuckled, "like you could best me." _

"_I did it once before! Your party, remember…" Kagome confidently said_

"_Actually Inuyasha told me." He replied_

_Her mouth gaped, "He told you! That liar"_

"_Remember I'm a very convincing person." He responded_

"_More like conniving." Kagome laughed_

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat silently next to his father as they drove home.

He looked at his white diploma; the little red ribbon was tied neatly around the parchment.

It was finally over, high school was complete. The school year came and went by so fast.

He and Kagura went their separate ways. She latched herself onto most of the male student body and quickly built up a reputation for herself. This wasn't the most shocking news of the year.

Inuyasha met a girl by the name of Kikyo and surprisingly they are still together to this day. Rin and Shippo kept as pleasant as they always had been while Sango and Miroku finally began to date.

And of course grades, fundraisers, trips and events were as torpid as they have always been.

But all in all, the year was lonely for him.

Quickly squashing sentimental thoughts, Sesshoumaru began to think of the next stages in his life

A new chapter in hell would begin: college.

It would go without saying that he would attend an Ivy League school that was on the other side of the country, major in business and finance, and ultimately takeover his father's company one day.

Most of all, it made the fact that his betrothal would be put into play in no time.

If only he could freeze time.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Keeper**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha_

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been attending college for a year now. He had spent most of his college career focusing on his studies, not really partying as much as he could have. But how could he really go out and party when he had little to no gracious social skills, many, to what others would think, attractive girls made moves on him, but he scared them all off with his cold demeanor.

Until now…

It was a Friday night, Inuyasha and the rest of their friends came up to visit him for the weekend. At first he didn't want to go out, but with Sango and Rin's constant nagging, he finally gave in.

They just pulled up to the house, which was booming with people. Dancing, sex, drinking, possibly drugs…all the best things about college, many would argue.

Sesshoumaru squinted and undecidedly followed them in. As he entered he noticed several girls wink at him, some more look at his figure from head to toe and then he observed a familiar face: Sara Kishen.

"Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha?" Sara disbelievingly asked, knowing she had a little buzz, "I can't believe it's you guys!"

"Hey Sara." Inuyasha mumbled, which earned a nudge from Kikyo, "I mean, it good to see you again, this is Kikyo, my girlfriend and I know you know everyone else."

"Where is Kagura?" She questioned

"Why would she be with us?" Sesshoumaru asked with distaste

"Aren't you two engaged or something, I read an article about the big business merge in one of my economics classes." Sara replied

"I'm not marrying that trash for my enjoyment, it is purely business." He haughtily answered

"Oh…when is the wedding again?" Sango asked

"In a couple of years" Sesshoumaru dismissed, "I think we can drop this subject while I'm still in a decent mood."

"O-kay, well it was good to see you…hmm…See you around I guess, don't have too much fun." Sara said to Sesshoumaru and walked over to some friends across the room

Once Sara was out of earshot Miroku said, "You now Sess, you should ask her out, I mean have _some_ fun while you are a free man, you can tell she had a thing for you."

"I'd _rather_ not." Sesshoumaru indifferently replied

"But you should." Rin agreed, "I mean, if I'm the one: little sweet Rin, is telling you to go out and get "lucky", then _dear _cousin, you should."

"I'll go ask her if she wants to go get coffee with us." Sango suggested

"Great idea my lovely" Miroku said while whispering something in her ear, what he said was unknown, but is earned a blush from Sango

"Shut up you pervert." Sango chuckled, "I'll go ask her now."

Sango jogged across the room to talk to Sara leaving the rest of the group on the other side.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples and knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"_You know Sesshou, you should really smile more…" Kagome said after she gave him a peck on the lips._

"_The only reason to smile is when I'm with you." she answered_

_Kagome smiled and insisted, "But you have lovely teeth, why not show them off." _

_This raised a chuckle from him, "and the only opinion of my teeth that matters is yours." _

"_Witty Fluff, Witty, very clever…" she mischievously giggled _

* * *

Sesshoumaru, begrudged, walked into the café and saw Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting at a table

"Where are Rin and Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asked, noticing that they were missing

"Rin took Shippo home; apparently he had a little too much to drink."

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat next to Sango, "So Sesshoumaru, how have you been?" Sara asked

"I've been better." He abruptly answered

"Well, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" she confidently asked as she sipped her latte

"I don't thi…" Sesshoumaru said but was cut off by Sango, "He would love to, and he'll pick you up at eight"

He glared at Sango and breathed out a deep sigh and starting to drink his black coffee.

* * *

"_You're not going to that game on Friday." Sesshoumaru dismissed_

_Kagome scrunched her eyebrows and demanded, "And why not? I'm going with some friends just to see an away football game in one town over!"_

"_You know why!" Sesshoumaru countered, "Kouga is on that team and I do not want him fraternizing with you and I won't be there to stop him." _

"_Oh my god! Are we back on the 'Kouga' topic?" Kagome exasperated, "what are you so worried about? You know I wouldn't do anything with him or with any other man for that matter!" _

"_It's not you Kagome, it's him." He answered, "He has had a thing for you since the first time he saw you."_

"_But you can't tell me what to do! It's not my fault he is obsessed with me, I'm not going to change my plans just because of something so stupid!" Kagome yelled_

_Sesshoumaru let out an irritated sigh, "Who is accompanying you?"_

_Kagome let out a timid smile, "umm…Sango has to work, Rin and Shippo can't come…so just me, Miroku, Inuyasha and…and…Hojo…"_

_He sternly gazed and said, "No."_

"_Why!" she hollered _

"_Because you are going with my idiot half brother, Miroku the pervert and your stalker Hojo, to watch Kouga the man who is obsessed with you! No and that's final!" _

"_My Jesus Christ you are so out of control! You are so possessive and I can't stand it any longer! You have to dictate where, when and how I do things! I can't take it anymore!" Kagome angrily said_

"_Oh so you are ending our relationship!" Sesshoumaru boomed_

"_I GUESS SO!" Kagome said and then slammed the phone on the charger. _

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled up to a rather average looking residence and beeped the horn, he waiting there for several minutes and then he saw Sara come walking out.

He had to admit it to himself, she cleaned up rather well. When she toned down the make-up, put on decent clothes and sobered up, she was some what appealing.

She came out and walked towards the car, she had on some jeans and a simple gray tee shirt and let her hair hang loose, much like Kagome always did.

She opened the car and hopped in, "So Maru, where are we going?"

"I don't really care, where ever you wish." He absently said

"Somehow I knew you would say that, so I took the initiative and got us great tickets to that football game tonight and then we can go out to dinner."

* * *

"_That was such a great game Inuyasha." Kagome inaudibly said as she and her friends walked to their car_

"_My favorite part is when Miroku and Hojo ate those nasty hotdogs and got food poisoning." Inuyasha chuckled_

"_Hey, that's not nice, they are in the hospital right now…" Kagome trailed off_

"_Hey Kags, are you okay? You seem out of it." Inuyasha asked_

"_I and Sesshou got into a fight, and I kind of broke up with him…I think…" Kagome whispered, "I don't even know…Inuyasha? You're left pocket is vibrating."_

"_Oh it my phone" Inuyasha declared as he took it out if his pocket and flipped the little silver contraption open._

"_Where are you...You're there...Do you know how long of a drive that is…there is no one else who can pick you up…dam it…no…no…no…fine just shut up I'll come get you…bye" Inuyasha said into his cellular phone_

"_Who was that?" Kagome asked_

"_Shippo, he needs me to pick him up." Inuyasha grumpily said, "He missed the bus after the track meet and is stranded, his parents are at work and everyone else isn't picking up their phones."_

"_Do you want to come with me?" Inuyasha asked_

"_Not really, it is a really, REALLY, long drive. I'll se you this weekend though." Kagome answered_

"_Then how are you getting home?" Inuyasha asked_

"_The bus" Kagome answered, "or if I see anyone I know, I'll ask for a ride." _

"_Better take the bus and keep you pepper spray in hand or my brother will kill me…O…sorry Kags, I forgot you told me that you two are, umm…Feh...Ahh…" Inuyasha stammered_

"_It's okay, it was just a fight, I'm sure things will be okay between us." Kagome said_

"_Okay, just be safe and remember the right hook it taught you." Inuyasha said as he pulled away in his car_

_Kagome pulled her sweater around her body tightly and clutched her purse as she walked to the bus stop, until suddenly she heard a loud 'honk' behind her_

_It was Kouga with a bunch of his friends, blatantly already drunk, celebrating their victory._

"_It...It'sssss my woman…why d-don't chu g-get inda car wit me babe." Kouga slurred_

"_Kouga, you're drunk, Go home and drink a gallon of coffee." Kagome dismissed, but she suddenly became alarmed when the car stopped, let Kouga out and drove away._

_Kouga came sauntering towards petite form, not in the right state of mind, all inhabitations lost. _

_She started to hyperventilate and became deathly afraid when she saw 'that' look in Kouga eyes_

* * *

"Fuck! My team didn't win." Sara said as she and Sesshoumaru walked back to the car

"Maru lets go get some chow." She suggested

"Where." He asked defeated

"WcDonald's is fine." She suggested

"At least you are a cheap date." Sesshoumaru mumbled

"Hey!" she said as she shut the car door, while Sesshoumaru started the engine

* * *

_Kagome nervously looked from side to side hoping someone would help her, but alas no one was there, only Kouga who was shortening the gap between them by the minute._

"_Uh…Kouga, you really need to go home and sleep this off." Kagome whispered_

"_I I-am gonna go home and s-sleep, b-but you'll be doin it wit m-me." Kouga slurred_

_Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest, she had never felt so vulnerable in her life before and instantly regretted not listening to Sesshoumaru._

_Kouga grabbed on to her shoulders and rested his head on them. Kagome could feel him smirk before her moved his lips towards her neck and started to suckle them. _

_With all of Kagome's might she managed to put a little space between them and screamed and pleaded, "I have a boyfriend and I'm not interested Kouga! Stop before you do something you will regret!"_

"_Y-you're m-my woman!" Kouga protested in his drunken state_

"_No I'm not. Please stop it." Kagome whispered as a tear slide down her cheek and Kouga proceeded with his previous ministrations on her neck while his hands crept down to her thighs _

"_STOP!" Kagome shouted, she started to kick, punch, slap, anything to get out of his grasp_

_Finally, Kagome kicked him where it counted. He crunched over in pain, but it was more than likely he would be able to have kids because several seconds later he regained what composure he had left._

_Not only was lust in his eyes, but there was also anger now. Kagome ran for it, while she frantically searched for his cell phone in her purse. _

_Kouga was getting closer as she pressed the numerical buttons, finally she heard a ring tone on his cell phone. _

"_Hello." She heard her boyfriend unemotionally say_

"_Sesshoumaru! Help me!" Kagome cried_

"_Kagome! What's a matter?" Sesshoumaru demanded with concern in his voice_

"_Hurry please." Kagome whimpered with losing her breath. Turned the corner and ran inside a local mini mart and hid in the back leaving a confused cashier at the front. When she saw Kouga run past her 'hide-out' she let out a sigh of relief _

"_Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru shouted_

"_No, no…umm…after the game Inuyasha had to leave and Hojo and Miroku got sick so I was going to take the bus home or find a ride from a friend…b-but…Ahh…Kouga saw me in the parking lot and-and," Kagome cried, "He kept touching me, but I told him to stop and he wouldn't so I kicked him and ran. Now I'm hiding in a mini mart."_

"_Did he…" Sesshoumaru began to say_

"_No, he didn't get that far." Kagome answered_

"_Sesshou?" Kagome whispered_

"_Yes." He answered_

"_Can you come get me?" she timidly asked_

"_I'm already on my way." He said_

* * *

"Thank for tonight." Sara said as Sesshoumaru pulled up to her driveway, "It was…fun."

"It wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be." Sesshoumaru absentmindedly said

"O thanks!" she sarcastically said, "Well uhh…do you want to come in?"

"…_-sigh-_…what the hell." She said in a defeated tone


	5. Chapter 5

**Dream Keeper**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter Five

_

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru rushed to his destination and sprinted into the mini mart and found Kagome sitting in the back of the store. He saw Kagome with a puffy red face and dried tears on her cheeks. _

_He slowed his pace and kneed in front of his girlfriend so they were now face to face._

"_Hi." He said softly_

"_Hi" she returned_

"_Are you okay?" he asked_

"…_now I am." Kagome whispered, "Can we go now?" _

"_Yes." He answered as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car_

_Once inside he said to her, "Since your family is out of town, tomorrow I want you to stay with Sango, Rin and Inuyasha, I have something to take care of."_

"_Where are you going?" she asked_

"_To beat Kouga with in an inch of his life." He said in an unwavering tone_

"…_oh…" was all Kagome could say, "Please…don't hurt him too badly."_

"…_I'll give him what he deserves." Sesshoumaru dismissed _

"_Sesshou" Kagome said_

"_Yes?" he asked_

"_I love you." She told him_

* * *

Sara rolled over to her side of the bed, with sheen of sweat on her body and said, "Wow…" while Sesshoumaru proceeded to put on his pants. 

"Leaving so soon?" Sara asked with her hand under her head and her elbow cocked on the bed

"Yes." He abruptly replied

"Will I see you again?" Sara impatiently asked

"…possibly" He answered

"Look, I'm not looking for a deep commitment or anything Maru, I mean shit, you're engaged for Christ's sake, but have some fun in the mean time." She said as he walked towards the door

"…you have my number." He said before he walked out her door

* * *

"_You're back." Kagome smiled and then timidly asked, "How did it go?"_

"_He's in the hospital." He answered, "Broken nose, finger and leg, fractured arm, bruises, lost several teeth and a slight concussion."_

"…_O my God!" She shouted, "He is stillalive?"_

"_Sadly yes." He answered, "Nobody hurts or attempts to you."_

* * *

Sara and Sesshoumaru kept on dating throughout college, and to their surprise, as well as everyone else's, they seemed like a normal couple. They even moved in a penthouse together,thanks to Sesshoumu,after a year of seeing each other. 

Although, neither of them was in love with each other, they couldn't denysome physical attraction and the development of some form of fondness.

And Sara was made, clearly aware, by Sesshoumaru that fondness was _not_ being in love.

Sara completely understood and accepted this,she knew before starting anything with Sesshoumaru that he was marrying a different woman and was still in love with this Kagome girl she previously heard about from Inuyasha and his friends.

But nevertheless, they now were in their last year of college and the 'Kagura dilemma', which they have come to call it, was starting to become more of a reality…

"Hey, we have been seeing each other for what? Two years now Maru…I think" Sara commented

"That is correct." He answered, "I'll be marrying Kagura in two years as well."

"Have you seen her since high school?" Sara asked as sat next to Sesshoumaru on his couch

"No, she will be coming to the family estate next year so we can spend a year planning the wedding." Sesshoumaru answered

"I know you don't owe me shit but, what's going to happen to me?" Sara couldn't help but ask

"…We can still be aquatinted." He answered, "I doubt my fiancé with be faithful as well. You can keep this penthouse when I have to move into my estate with Kagura or I own another apartment in the same town as my estate that you can live in."

"Great, I think I'll take option two, I've always loved your hometown." Sara answered

* * *

"_I can't believe I'm going to be sixteen in a week!" Kagome exclaimed to Sesshoumaru then whispered, "you know Sesshou…I think I'm ready." _

"…_are you sure?" he seriously asked, "I mean, are you really sure if you are ready for this."_

"_I want you to be my first and last Sesshou." Kagome answered with a loving smile_

"_It might hurt…for you…" Sesshoumaru informed her_

"_I trust you." Kagome assured him while walking up to him so they were now mere inches apart, "I most of all I love you and you love me."_

_She stood on her tip toes and reached lips; Sesshoumaru immediately deepened the kiss and picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist._

_Kagome now was sandwiched between her lovers bedroom wall and him, her heart was beating so loudly that Sesshoumaru could feel it when they were pressed against each other. _

_He slowly peeled her shirt off the suckled her neck while doing so, he massaged her breast with one hand while the over started to rub her thigh. _

_He broke away from the wall and place Kagome on his bed, him towering over her, continuing with his ministrations. He broke away from her lips and asked her, "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes." _

* * *

"Happy Easter" Sara said to Inuyasha, Kikyo and Mr. and Mrs. Taisho who all came back home to celebrate the holiday 

"Thanks for coming Sara." Mrs. Taisho said, "Please sit and eat, we have plenty of food."

"So how have you two been?" Sesshoumaru's father asked, "The flight must have been long, considering that you both go to college on the other side of the country."

"It was horrible." Sesshoumaru said

"How has college been going for you two?" Kikyo asked, "Me and Yash barely see you two, we've been so busy."

"Well, Sesshoumaru has been passing with high honors, while I'm struggling to pass." Sara laughed

"Oh! Sesshoumaru, Dad told me that we still have some of our mail coming to this house, there is some over on that counter that just came in a couple of days ago." Inuyasha commented

Sesshoumaru got up and got the pile of papers and browsed at them until he saw and address that caught his eye. It was from the hospital, Kagome's hospital.

He immediately opened it and read…

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Miss Kagome Hirguashi's condition hasn't changed, but also hasn't worsened. Remember you have the option of pulling the plug, but will only be done with you personal consent since you are the one who is paying for her life support. But also keep in mind this young lady's lifestyle, would she want to keep living like this. If you need counseling we have professional help you cope wit…_

Sesshoumaru couldn't read anymore of this letter, nor could he willingly let the love of his life die.

"What was that?" Sara asked as he folded the piece of paper in half

"…nothing." He answered

* * *

"_You promised!" Kagome said with a frown_

"_You will crash it." He answered, "You are not driving my Lamborghini and you don't even have your license yet."_

"_In a couple of days I will." She pouted_

"_No." he repeated_

"_Fine" Kagome huffed_

"…_are you still going to help me practice?" she asked_

"_-Sigh- What do you think?" he answered_

"_You're the best!" Kagome said and gave his a peck on the lips and skipped into her kitchen to get a snack_

* * *

"One month till doomsday." Inuyasha said to his brother at his and Sara's apartment 

"I heard from some friends of some friends of my cousin that she saw Kagura and she is still and maybe even more of a slut and even has a kid." Sango said as she lounged on the couch, "I still can't believe that she has to stay at your house for a year before the wedding."

"Yeah, at least we can all look forwardto graduating college and moving back home." Rin commented

"I can't wait to go home and sleep in my warm, cozy bed." Sango added

"I'll be more than happy to join you in that endeavor." Miroku said

"Pervert" Sango laughed

"I can't wait either," Kikyo said, "Inuyasha and I will be house hunting and more over everyone…we got engaged!

"Congratulations" everyone said

* * *

"_I think I'm just going to have the gang over for breakfast and then watch a movie, and then we can go out to dinner later in the night." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru_

"_And then we can…" Sesshoumaru_

"_You are a dirty old man." Kagome laughed_

* * *

"That flight was a bitch." Sango groaned as the group exited the plane 

"There was so much turbulence that I thought I was going to die! Kagome would have had a heart attack." Rin said not really thinking about what she said

"O…I know! she would have freaked out." Sango laughed as she recalled a found memory of herself, Rin and Kagome in a freak golf cart accident they got into once.

"Remember her when we went over those rocks and the cart almost flipped over!" Rin giggled, both oblivious to the hard look in Sesshoumaru's eyes and his clenched fists.

"Bro, it's okay to remember her" Inuyasha softly said to him, not to draw much attention, and kept on walking

"I'm starving!" Miroku said

"I'm a pretty good cook." Rin said, "Sara, Kikyo, Sango and I can make dinner and then we can bring it to that park we always you to go to as kids, I really miss it."

"Great idea" Sango and Inuyasha said as everyone walked to luggage claim

* * *

"_Hey baby!" Kagome happily said, "Like my new car?"_

"_It's nice. Now where is this restaurant you are driving me to?" she asked while be leaned over to kiss her cheek._

"_It's…a…a…surprise."_

_He eyed her warily, "O-kay."_

"_Watch out world, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Ice Kingdom isn't in control! He is at the mercy of me!" A gigantic smile lit up her face and she pulled out of the driveway._

"_Watch out for the mailbox!" Sesshoumaru warned, but it was too late_

_Kagome let out a timid smile with her head lowered and said, "Whoops…I'm sorry"_

_He lifted her chin up, kissed her and replied, "Its okay, I did the same thing when I first got my license too."_

_She hugged him and after a couple of minutes said, "…Wait! No you didn't you got like a hundred on your drivers test!"_

"_I know, I was trying to make you feel better." He offhandedly replied_

_She laughed and answered, "Well it worked, up to two seconds ago."_

"_You'll bounce back." He teased_

"_We're here!" she said_

"_We are in the middle of nowhere…" he slowly said_

"_Exactly, I have a picnic basket, candles and a blanket in my trunk. And I cooked everything myself." She proudly said_

"_Then I guess I'll be skipping dinner…" he joked_

_She nudged him and whined, "Hey!"_

"_I'm kidding; I can't wait for your dinner." He said while he walked over to her and put his arm around her waist._

"_Okay, here is the blanket, I'll find a spot and you'll get the food." Kagome asked_

"_I'll pick the spot. You get the food." He replied_

"_Fine princess" Kagome laughed_

_He saw a huge tree with pink buds on them, he looked at Kagome and pointed in that direction, and she nodded her head and continued to unload the trunk._

_As Sesshoumaru made his way to the tree Kagome pulled the last basket of food._

_One basket came open during the ride and a green apple fell and rolled into the road, she looked both way and was about to fetch it but she heard Sesshoumaru say, "Need any help?"_

_She shook her head and ran in the road to get the apple…and…and…_

**_Where am I? A car,_** beep**_ ambulance, _**beep **_sirens, _**beep **_shouting…I can't remember…why is everything so dark and cold? _**Beep

Beep **_the apple fell, I ran to get it and_** beep**_…and_** beep**_…and there was an accident_** beep**_…I was hit_** beep**_…I was hit_** beep**_…_I wa**s hit!

beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

Kagome shot up from her bed and look around the barren room in confusion. It looked like a hospital; did she get hurt in the accident?

Where was Sesshoumaru? How long was she out for? Where was her family?

She thought for sure if she was in the hospital that all of her family and friends would be here…but they weren't

She looked around the room; it was quite save the beeping that all the machines around her were creating.

Then her eyes hit the calendar hanging on the torpid wall, and after several minutes of staring she realized that she was out for five years.

She was twenty one; she looked more closely in the mirror adjacent to her and saw the physical changes from her aging.

As she was becoming more and more aware of her surrounding she meticulously took in her surroundings and found some magazines in the garbage can, they mainly caught her eye because they had some girl and Sesshoumaru's picture on them.

She weakly picked one up and read the sentence that crushed her heart into a million pieces: Sesshoumaru and Kagura wed, a Taisho and Gumo business merger."

Shocked, she dropped the magazine and balled her eyes out, catching the attention of the nurse walking by.

Many medics rushed in the room to help her, run tests, claiming it was a miracle that she woke up after such time.

After several minutes the head doctor came rushing in

"Ms. Hirguashi this is quite a miracle, let me inform your family and the Taisho's…"

"No. Give me a minute please." Kagome quietly asked, "And don't tell the Taisho's as far as they know, I'm still asleep."

"Since you are over eighteen, then I suppose so." The doctor reluctantly said

"Thank you." Kagome said, "Can I call my family."

"Your mother and brother moved to Europe after you grandfather passed on." The doctor informed

"…o…" Kagome whimpered

"We will contact them and tell them to hurry as soon as possible." He assured "So you have anyone who can come get you after the tests."

"Yes." Kagome said, "Can I use the phone?"

"Of course"

Kagome slowly pushed the number on the phone and heard

"HellOoo" from her friend

"Sango?" Kagome asked

"Who's this?" Sango curiously questioned

"...its Kagome…" Kagome quietly said

* * *

(A/N: Is everyone happy? She is awake! Review, please and thankyou) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream Keeper**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha_

Chapter Six

* * *

Kagome boarded the plane, she wasn't looking forward to the incredibly long flight and with her luck she would end up sitting next to a creepy old pedophile.

However she couldn't help but smile, however small it was.

She would be traveling to Europe, mainly to Italy to see her family; she really did miss her mother and little brother Souta, she couldn't wait to hear the sounds of their voices.

She would finish her education there, which wouldn't take long and then eventually travel across Europe…or so she hoped

She doubted that her mother would ever leave her side again for when she ever got that call from Kagome she went completely hysterical and kept incessantly apologizing for leaving her 'baby'

That reminded her, she would give them a large piece of her mind as to why they moved away; even though they inherited an Italian villa in her grandfather will didn't give them any right to move…especially without her!

But it was comforting when the nurse that took care of her when she was in the hospital told her that they would call everyday to check on her…at least _they_ didn't forget…

As happy as she was about moving, something in the back of her mind tugged at her heart; she knew she loved Sesshoumaru still, but with Sesshoumaru's marriage and from what Sango told her, a mistress on the side…

It seemed that he too had moved on with his life, leaving her behind and forgotten…she didn't fit into his life anymore.

Not only that, but she almost regretted telling Sango what she said.

Although she was angry and hurt she would miss their friendship and presence in her life, but she kept reminding herself that their presence had been lacking for the past five years…right?

"…_What?" Sango quietly asked_

"_Don't tell them…anyone" Kagome whispered, "They all obviously have moved on…I wouldn't want to burden them and disrupt their lives." _

"_Kagome…They are your friends and they love you." Sango firmly told her_

"_Really?" Kagome tightly said, as a lone tear dripped down her heartbreaking face, "How much then? How often did they all visit me? How long until they gave up hope for me? They all have acted as if I was dead…why should they stop now?" _

"_Kagome...I…That's not a fair thing to say…I mean, wouldn't you want us to keep living, moving forward with our lives?" Sango timidly defended _

"_Yes, I most defiantly would…but…there is a difference between moving forward and forgetting…" Kagome turned her back to her old friend, "Don't tell anyone and I mean anyone…goodbye Sango."_

"_Where will you go?" Sango asked _

"_Rome, a nurse got me the ticket…I want to see my family…maybe travel a bit, life is too short you know." Kagome answered with her back still facing Sango, then walked out the door_

Kagome peered out the window, she was too high up that all she could see is blue and white fluffy clouds that looked like cotton candy

She was happy to see that the passenger to her right was a little old married couple who still held an abundance of affection for each other, it was sweet to watch.

Someday Kagome hoped that she could find love again, someone she too could grow old with and cherish…but at this point it seemed to be quite impossible, as hard as she tried her mind couldn't help but to wander to Sesshou…

She shook her head at the thought, because no matter hard she could ever think, concentrate or believe it wouldn't change that fact that it was over between them.

She was just having a hard time excepting it, she knew she had to move on not only because he had, but for her sanity.

* * *

"Wow this apartment is fantastic, even better than our old place!" Sara exclaimed, "When did you get this pad?"

"While I was I high school" Sesshoumaru absently answered, "Kagome picked it out…"

"…oh…" Sara was shocked to say the least, this was the first time she had ever heard him talk about her and she could tell that Sesshoumaru was even more shocked at what had just spoken; it was as if uttered some sort of taboo.

However Sesshoumaru's cold mask reappeared in an instant and proceeded to act the way Sara was accustomed to: non-emotional, arrogant and cold.

'_Yes, that is more like it'_ Sara thought, because that was the Maru she knew, the cold son of a bitch who was never unguarded.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Sara asked after composing herself

"Kagura" Sesshoumaru said, "We are having lunch and are discussing some wedding details. Her father Naraku and my father are joining us too…you can come if you wish."

"…okay" Sara answered, "It has been a while since I have seen her."

* * *

Sango walked into her apartment with a heavy heart, she had always felt guilty about Kagome, and she knew she should have visited more and everything but now she felt like, to put it bluntly, she felt like shit.

After Kagome's little talk she felt horrible and so much so that it hurt to talk, to think, to do anything!

Kagome her best of best friends by some miracle came back into her life and now just as quickly left it again, but this time by choice and because of her and the others actions or lack there of.

How could Kagome ever call her, her friend again? At this point Sango doubted that she even deserved Kagome's friendship.

As Sango plopped herself of the couch she noticed Inuyasha and Miroku dead asleep on the floor and Rin typing away at her computer, diligently doing her homework, While Kikyo cooking in the kitchen with Shippo's help.

She almost forgot everyone was here…if only they knew…

"Where did you, literally sprint to?" Rin asked as she rapidly pressed the computer keys

"…I went out." Sango softly answered

"You were gone all last night and all this afternoon, you barely made if back in time for dinner…are you sure everything is okay?" Kikyo asked as she stirred the boiling pasta

"I hope it will be…I'm tired and I don't want to talk right now…good night, tell Miroku sorry for me if he wakes up." Sango said as she shut her bedroom door

"I wonder what happened to her." Shippo said as he opened a can of tomato sauce, "She is acting as if her pet died."

"Who knows…better not upset her, you know how short-tempered she can be, I will ask Miroku to talk to her later." Kikyo answered

* * *

"Finally, land…" Kagome whispered as she exited the plane.

She looked around to find two familiar faces and then all of the sudden her heard a painstaking cry "KAGOME" and she automatically knew it was her mother.

With wide eyes she looked at this familiar woman, battle her way though a crowd of people and all but tackled her.

Kagome embraced her just a tight and let tears roll down her face as if it were raining in heart of April.

She then saw her, now more mature brother come up to her and she hugged him just a tight.

How she missed them, and it felt good, oh so good to be held by people who love you.

Her mother kept crying over and over "my baby" "my baby girl" "my little girl"

Kagome grabbed her shoulder to calm her down because she was starting to start a scene and then said, "mommy, let's go…home"

Her mother gave her a warm smile and sniffled "okay"

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Sango heard someone at the opposite side of her bedroom door

"Sango, can I come in?" she heard Miroku ask

"…It's not locked" Sango answered

The door creaked as Miroku popped his head in before entering and closing the door behind him. He came and he rested on their bed and embraced his girlfriend and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think we were to rash to move on?" Sango asked him

"What you are talking about?" He answered

"Kagome, do you think we gave up hope too soon?" Sango questioned

"What? Kagome had only an eight percent chance of waking up, what else could we do?" Miroku tried to comfort his obviously hurting love

"You mean _has_ you said she had…we have been treating her as if she was dead for the past couple of years…she was right…we did give up hope…did you realize that we had not visited her in over two years?" Sango began to sob, which was an unusual sight because he had only seen her shed a tear once in the entire time he had known her

"Okay…We can see her tomorrow okay? We will go as soon as we wake up, heck we can even go now if you want…" Miroku enthusiastically said but was cut off

"No…we can't." Sango dismissed

"Why not, it's not along drive from here we will be there in no time…" he began to say

"She woke up." Sango quietly said, "She is gone…"

* * *

"Father" Sesshoumaru acknowledged. Mr. Taisho nodded his head but nearly choked when he saw Sara emerge from behind him, of course he knew about Sara but he didn't know how welcoming Naraku and Kagura were going to be his son's mistress.

"Taisho" Kagura greeted, "It's been a while…who is that…our wedding planner?"

"My girlfriend" Sesshoumaru blatantly replied

"…Oh…well it is nice to meet my fiancé's whore." Kagura said

"Oh but we have met. Don't you remember me Kagura?" Sara answered

"…Sara?" Kagura fumed

"Yup" Sara answered, "Look, I'm not looking to break up your marriage or anything…"

"You're dam right you little bitch! I should…" Kagura interrupted but Sesshoumaru intervened

"Kagura. Sara and I have been seeing each other for two years now…she isn't going anywhere." Sesshoumaru dismissed

"Fine! Hell! Why not make her my fucking maid of honor while you are at it!" Kagura sarcastically yelled

"Done" Sesshoumaru authoritatively answered

"…What?" Kagura asked

"She _will_ be your maid of honor." Sesshoumaru firmly ordered

"You are shitting me?" Kagura asked

He looked her in the eye and said, "I shit you not."

"Dad! Aren't you going to help me?" Kagura complained

"As long as your name ends up becoming Kagura Taisho, I don't care…it might be…fun having an old friend as your maid of honor" Naraku smoothly answered, not wanting to cause or do anything that might break up this lucrative alliance.

"This wedding is going to suck." Kagura pouted as she folded her arms like a little girl who didn't get to eat her dessert

"That is an understatement." Sesshoumaru replied

* * *

"Wow this place to so nice!" Kagome said as she ran from room to room in her new, very nice house.

"Where is my room?" Kagome asked

"When you called I went out that very night and started to put together a room for you, I hope you like it honey." Her mom answered as she put her hands over her eyes and led her into her new room

"Like it…I love it!" Kagome exclaimed as she threw he arms around her mother's neck.

"Look in the closet, I went out a brought you all new clothes." He mother added

Immediately her eyes beamed and started to rummage though the mass of clothing, he mother smiled she loved to see her daughter happy however she wasn't naïve, she knew her daughter was hurting on the inside but she would be there for her when we was ready to talk about it.

"What do you plan on doing tomorrow honey?" He mother asked

"I want to finish high school, not in one day obviously, but go online and start programs that will get me my diploma and then, maybe later Souta can take me out and show me around this place." Kagome answered with a yawn, "But right now I am completely exhausted! It has been such a long day that I think I will go to sleep."

"Alright, Good night sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning" her mom said shut the door

* * *

"…what?" Miroku asked

"…This stays between you and me because I…promised her…Kagome woke up, I was at the hospital with her and…she left and told me not to tell anyone." Sango whispered

Miroku was at a loss of words but after a long pause said, "…Sango, we have to tell him…"

* * *

Wow…has been awhile huh? I hope you all haven't lost interest in this story and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint…anyway i updated so that means you have to review! (please be nice) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Dream Keeper**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha_

Chapter Seven

* * *

"_Sesshoumaru?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_What do you want to do tomorrow?" Kagome yawned as she curled into his chest_

"_Anything you want." He answered as he kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head._

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes…morning already? He glanced at the woman lying next to him…Sara…

What was he to do with this woman? Yes, she was bearable, but was this to be his life? Married to a woman he despised with all his being, having an affair with another…and still in love with Kagome, who was now gone forever.

Try as he might, he still loved her. She was like a fossil on his cold heart; she would always be a part of him. And sometimes when he woke up in the morning before his partner, just for a second, he would humor himself and pretend he was holding Kagome…but only for a second.

Because it was not useful to dwell on such matters, life was cruel and this is the fate that he was served. Happy endings are for the naïve, for the ones who have yet to truly step out into the real world, because the real world is unforgiving and harsh, and it does not take anyone's happiness into consideration.

Sesshoumaru kept staring at Sara's sleeping form; she was very pretty he had to admit. As he was examining her, her eyes pried open.

"Hey Maru, what do you want to do today?" she sleepily moaned

"I don't care." He answered as he rolled out of bed and proceeded towards the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Hey Shippo" Rin exclaimed as he walked into the living room. Currently they were in Kikyo and Inuyasha's apartment trying to study for a test…well at least Rin _was_

"Yeah?" Shippo yawned as he flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch on TV.

"Aren't you suppose to be studying?" she questioned

"I am multitasking." He answered

"Yeah right, anyway though, have you been noticing that Miroku and Sango have been acted weird?" she asked

"You are right…they have been acting strange for awhile now….maybe trouble in paradise?" He replied

"I don't know…remember that night when Sango disappeared for like a day and a half and came back all 'emo'?" Rin asked

"Yea…so?" Shippo answered

"Well Kikyo told me that she heard a lot of angry whispers coming from their room, but she could not make out what they were saying…I don't know, maybe I am imagining things, but it just feels like they are hiding something." Rin pondered

* * *

"…_Sango, we have to tell him…"_

"_No! I promised her, we cannot tell Sesshoumaru or anyone else for that matter." Sango harshly, yet mournfully whispered. _

"_Sango, he is about to marry a woman he hates and dating a girl he doesn't love. _

_Sara, I mean, she has grown on all of us, mostly because we were all happy that Sesshoumaru started dating again, but we all know that she does not love him and is just with him for his money!" Miroku countered, _

"_He is about to ruin his life! And everyone knows he is doing it to punish himself! Kagome grounded him, she was his happiness. _

_Imagine the life he could have with her, the life they could have together. You know that they were meant to be together." _

"_You maybe right, but it is not mine, yours or anyone else's place to tell Kagome's business…it is her choice. Lets please respect it; it is the least we owe her." Sango cried_

"_Kagome is just mad, you know she loves him more than anything, she said those things out of anger." Miroku reasoned. _

"_I know, but nevertheless, it is not our choice to make. I hope one day we can mend our relationship with her, more than anyone…but it has to be on her terms." Sango softly replied_

"…_okay…it just does not feel right."_

* * *

"Ack! School is horrible, even if it is online!" Kagome whined as she answered the seventieth question on this online test. 

After hours upon hours of hard work, Kagome was so close at getting her high school diploma, just needed to take three more classes and this she would finally have the sparkling piece of white paper.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me my computer froze?" she paled and held her breath for a moment… "Thank you Jesus!"

"I think that is enough for today." She said as she stretched her limbs. She had an hour to get ready, Souta had convinced her to spend the day with him, he said that she was turning into a vampire that she spent too much time on the computer

…but that was easy for him to say, he wasn't six years tardy for school. But a little outside world was not a bad idea, it was sad to day that she had yet to meet many people in the community, whereas her brother was like the unofficial mayor…he seemed to know everyone.

He said he would take her out shopping, maybe go to the outside food market and take her to his favorite bistro, she was rather lonely…she did not socialize with anyone, aside from her mom and brother.

But she was still depressed about her old friendships…did she make the right choice in cutting them from her life? Was she too harsh on them? Should she give them a second chance?

She missed her close friendship with Sango. She missed the constant bickering between her an Inuyasha. She missed the sincerity and innocence on Rin and Shippo, and never in a million years did she ever think that she would miss Miroku's lecherous antics.

But most of all she missed him…Sesshou

She knew she shouldn't, but how couldn't she?

He was her first everything and to her he was ripped so abruptly from her life, making it even more hard to adjust.

"I am hopeless"

But she was not about to prove her brother true and be creature of the night. She was excited about venturing off with her brother and giving them time to bond.

* * *

"Kikyo, what is wrong?" Inuyasha asked he as he wrapped his arm around her on the couch, "We are all alone, Sango and Miroku…god knows what up with them lately, but they are out. Shippo and Rin are at the mall…it is just us, so if you need to talk to me you can." 

"Inuyasha" Kikyo seriously said, "Remember when Sango came home that night very depressed?"

"Yeah?" he answered slightly confused

"I heard something…it has been killing me to keep it a secret, I have to tell someone and I know I can trust you." she calmly explained, "Kagome…your friend who was in a coma…she woke up."

Inuyasha's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He froze for several seconds before saying, "Say what?"

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said with a small smile 

"May I have you name as well?" this very handsome man asked

"Kagome." He said softly

"Kagome" he tested the name on his lips, "It suits you, a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman."

Kagome laughed slightly, "Thank you."

"So that guy talking to that girl over there is your boyfriend?" he casually asked

"No, that is my brother Souta and that is his girlfriend." Kagome explained, "She saw me with Souta and assumed he was cheating, he is just over there explaining things. You see I just moved here, so not many people know that Souta has a sister."

"May I sit?" he politely asked

"Sure" she answered after some thought. He took a seat at her table and waved the waitress over and ordered some more coffee.

"So is your stay a permanent one?" he asked

"For now…I don't know. I might want to travel in the future, maybe move back home when I am ready." Kagome told him

"Well, would you like to spend you time here in Italy with me? May I take you out to dinner sometime?" he inquired

"…here is my number" Kagome said as she passed his a piece of paper with her digits on it 'maybe this is what I need to do to move on'

* * *

"Kagura" Sesshoumaru sternly said, "We are not arriving in a horse and buggy. Forget that idea." 

"But it would be so romantic." Kagura yelled

"It is too cliché and it is not like I will hold any romantic feelings for you. The answer is no." he dismissed

"Fine. But we are going to Italy for our honeymoon!" Kagura said

"You can go to Italy, but you will be going alone." He answered

"You have to go on our honeymoon." Kagura hollered

"And why is that?" he slowly asked

"What kind of husband would you look like to the public if you just blow off you r bride on her honeymoon?" Kagura sneered, "Wouldn't that be bad for business?"

"Fine!" Sesshoumaru growled

"Can I pick where we go?" Kagura asked

"Doesn't it look like I care?" Sesshoumaru answered, "Just pick someplace respectable."

"Fine, I will have our travel agent arrange something in Italy." She said with a smug smile.

* * *

Wow, it has been a long time. I feel kind of rusty, haven't written in ages. Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. And I got my inspiration by listening to Papa Roach's "Forever" it immediately made me think of this story. Read and Review (be nice…no flames) please and thank you 


	8. Chapter 8

**Dream Keeper**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter Eight

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She absently strummed her fingers along the desk where the phone resided; she had been playing this game for awhile now. She's dialed the number and hears the voice of the other line say "hello' then quickly hangs up. It has been some time now since Kagome had left Sango and her friends so abruptly and she was seriously starting to regret it.

Kagome was always the type of person who could never stay mad at someone for too long. Yes her friends hurt her, but she was not only hurting her friends with her absence but also herself. She needed them.

Not as if things were bad for her right now, she was living in one of the most beautiful places in the world and dating a charming man whom she met at an Italian café and she wasn't in a coma to boot!

Her life was starting to make sense again. But she couldn't help but feel the pangs of guilt for treating Sango and she did and couldn't help but miss the friends that she loved.

With resolve, Kagome dialed the number once again.

"Hello! I swear to Jesus that if you call one more time I will call the cops on your god forsaken ass you…" Sango yelled

"It's Kagome."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe he still doesn't know!" Inuyasha fumed as they all sat around waiting for Sesshoumaru and Kagura to arrive. Apparently Kagura wanted to meet all of Sesshoumaru's close friends

"I can't believe you know! Only I was supposed to know!" Sango whispered back, "Wait I have a phone call…_'hello?...' _no one is there"

"You told Miroku!" Inuyasha retorted as he fidgeted impatiently, he was not looking forward to seeing his future sister in law.

"He is my boyfriend, of course I would tell him." Sango answered, "Who keeps calling me? _…'hello?...'_ they hung up again."

"Yea, so what? I can't believe that you told Kikyo before me!" Inuyasha said while he waved his finger angrily at her

"I didn't tell her, she was eavesdropping on my conversation." Sango countered

"I wasn't eavesdropping; I overheard you while I was passing by." Kikyo calmly replied

"Same difference! When are those two going to get here?" Sango said, "Oh my god, I am going to throw my phone out the window! _…'hello!!...'_ dam they keep hanging up!"

"I can believe you guys didn't tell us!" Rin said frustrated with all the bickering, just put your phone on silent.

"I know, we all have the right to know, she was one of our best friends too after all" Shippo added

"Yea, well I promised Kagome and if she knows that I told you then I'll look like a bitch!" Sango exclaimed

"How will she know? She is in Italy for god sakes." Rin answered

"We all just have to keep our mouths shut around Sesshoumaru." Sango warned

"And we all can't forget Kagura and Sara." Miroku said, "Is Sara coming tonight by the way?"

"Yes, let's have a dinner party with the bride and invite the mistress." Inuyasha said sarcastically, then pointed to Sango's silent phone that was illuminated signaling an incoming call "Someone is calling you; Put it on speakerphone so we all can yell at whoever this punk is."

"Sweet Jesus, this person doesn't quit! _Hello asshole! I swear to Jesus that if you call one more time I will call the cops on your god forsaken ass you…_" Sango yelled

"It's Kagome." Sango heard on the other line. Everyone was silent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was in hell, he had come to the conclusion that he had died and was just living in hell. He was thinking of how being consumed in a raging fire would be less painful than listening to the chatter of this insistent woman who he loathed to call his fiancé.

They has started to spend more time together, especially since with wedding was approaching soon. The more time he spent with her, the more he realized he would spend the rest of his day in misery.

This diabolical, putrid creature that was given the name Kagura had to be the most annoying, manipulative, self centered woman he has ever come across. He was sure that she was the anti-Christ.

Maybe he was being over dramatic…or maybe not

Tonight he would have to subject his friends to a night with this woman, he was not excited about it, and he found her to be quite embarrassing.

"Our children with be very attractive don't you think Taisho?" Kagura said as she was applying and obnoxious color to her lips, "Well if they aren't there is always plastic surgery. Ugh, giving birth just seems so nasty; maybe we can get a surrogate."

"I don't even want to think of the children you would spawn." Sesshoumaru answered while he drove to Inuyasha's apartment; he was disgusted of the prospect of reproducing with this woman, he knew she would be a horrible mother and any child coming from her womb was bound to be doomed

"ARE WE ALMOST THERE?" Kagura yelled

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome?" Sango whispered, "Is that really you?"

"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome sincerely said, "I was angry, but I never should have shut you all out of my life."

"Never, I am just so glad you called." Sango said in a near sob, and then laughed, "I wish you called sooner, everyone misses you!"

"I'm assuming you told Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Rin." Kagome giggled

"How did you know? Well, I guess you know me too well" Sango lightly laughed, "But I only told Miroku because he is my boyfriend now, everyone else found out in their own way"

"HE IS YOUR WHAT?" Kagome said excitedly and heard a roar of laughter in the background, "finally my god… Am I on speakerphone? Who is with you?"

"Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin and Kikyo" Sango answered and everyone yelled "Hi" "I miss you" "I can't wait to see you"

After everyone calmed down, "…who is Kikyo?" Kagome asked

"She is my woman." Inuyasha answered

"It is nice to finally hear your voice Kagome." Kikyo warmly said, "I've heard so many great things about you."

"I am so glad that Inuyasha has finally found a girl who is willing to put up with him" Kagome joked, then she timidly asked, "So you guys don't hate me do you?"

"Who would we hate you?" Rin asked

"Because I didn't tell you that I woke up."

"We could never hate you Kagome." Shippo said

"Good, cause I am planning to come visit next week." Kagome informed them with a sign of relief, "Well I have to go you guys, and I have so much to tell you. I can't wait to see you…but please you guys…don't tell _him._"

"You don't even need to ask." Sango replied and then after everyone said their goodbye to Kagome she hung up

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We're here." Sesshoumaru flatly said

"Finally" Kagura grunted as she strutted out of the car and toward Inuyasha's apartment

"Why isn't the door opening?" Kagura yelled as she tried to open the door to the apartment building

"You have to have a key you twit." Sesshoumaru said in a bored manner

"Ugh! That is the dumbest thing I ever heard." Kagura muttered

"You are the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Sesshoumaru let himself into his brother's apartment to find the mood very…suspicious

Some were in near tears from joy; while others just held huge grins on their faces, but everyone beamed with excitement…something wasn't right, never has he found this crowd so happy to see him.

"What is wrong with you people?" Sesshoumaru inquired

"Nothing! We are just happy to see you." Rin answered quickly

"…sure" Sesshoumaru said, whatever had them on such a happy high was no care to him

"Let's get this over with" Inuyasha groaned as he plopped himself on his sofa

The air was very awkward, normally it wouldn't be, but with Kagura thrown into the mix, it just destroyed the usual mood.

Even when Sara was with them they all managed to have a good time.

However, now Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Miroku, Inuyasha Shippo and Rin sat in the living room while Sango and Kikyo were still visible in the kitchen cooking dinner for the past hour. It was very quiet, they didn't know what to say to each other and you could cut the tension with a spoon.

Rin finally decided to strike up a conversation, "So next week should be fun right Sesshy? Aren't we all going golfing like old times, just don't give me a golf cart" Rin laughed, "As we all know I can't drive them."

"Yes Rin." Sesshoumaru answered

"Yeah, especially with Kagome being back and all" Inuyasha absently muttered then instantly froze realizing this rather huge mistake

He froze as well for a moment, as if trying to process that was just muttered and then sharply glared at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru dangerously asked, "What did you just say?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Read&Review. Please&ThankYou ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Dream Keeper**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha_

Chapter Nine (PT 1)

* * *

He froze as well for a moment, as if trying to process that was just muttered and then sharply glared at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru dangerously asked, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said, trying to cover up his mistake.

"You said verbatim: Yeah, especially with Kagome being back and all. What did you mean by this and you will answer me truthfully." Sesshoumaru dangerously demanded; his eye look like cold fury, but behind them was a glimmer of hope. "And Kagura, leave us! Wait in the car."

Kagura was about to flip her shit and cause a scene like she normally would so, but when she saw his expression she nervously followed his order; whatever what was going to happen she didn't want to be there. _"he hates me as it is and likewise. Fuck; I hate that he is the only one that can intimidate me on a rare occasion."_

Sango looked beyond pissed, Miroku looked relieved. While the others had an expression between the two. Inuyasha looked around the room for assistance; Miroku was the only one brave enough to offer it.

He softly and slowly said, "She woke up from her coma." He paused to gauge his reaction; but like usual he was unreadable.

"How long ago?" Sesshoumaru expressionlessly asked

"…Months ago." He hesitantly answered, "She went to Italy to live with her family."

Sesshoumaru absorbed all of this and for several seconds he was silent and then he finally snapped, "AND NOBODY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FUCKING GOOD IDEA TO TELL ME!"

Sesshoumaru was fuming, taking deep breaths trying to control his anger. One hand rested on his lap while the other supported his forehead. It seemed like an eternity before he met everyone eyes. His were glossed over- only Kagome could ever evoke these emotions. He slowly rose and left without saying a word; too angry, confused and hopeful to form words.

He walked out of the door and slammed it shut once he was on the other side. "Well that went better than I thought it would." Inuyasha said.

* * *

He didn't bother going back to the car; he couldn't deal with Kagura right now. He just kept walking; trying to absorb and decide what to do with this new found information; but all he ended up doing was confusing himself even more and only gained more unanswered questions.

How was Kagome? Why didn't Kagome contact him? Did she still love him? Has she moved on? Why didn't the other tell him? Why didn't she want him to know? Should he still get married to Kagura? Will they get back together? Was she still the same Kagome?

The confusion was infuriating; he needed to see her, touch her, talk to her. He needed to make sure that she was real and not some dream he created.

As frustrating as it was he came to know that three things were certain: A: Kagome was awake. B: She was coming to town next week. C: He loved her.

"_I love her."_

With that he backtracked and made his way back to his car; he didn't have to worry about Kagura leaving without him because he smartly didn't leave his keys anywhere near Kagura and he was sure that she was too dimwitted to hot wire it.

When he smoothly slide back into the car he was surprised to find out that Kagura didn't throw and tantrum as he expected. She just sat there scowling.

Their drive back was silent; he had a lot to figure out.

* * *

Kagome was looking forward to seeing all of her friends; she was glad she finally made the gesture to call them, she missed them greatly. Only a couple of more days!

She wondered if seeing them would bring back memories of _him_, but she decided that she couldn't let him hinder her life and relationships. She had no reason to be sad she kept telling herself, _"I have a loving family, friends, nine lives: well, eight now…seven if you include the golf cart incident…six if you include the Kouga incident…oh well six is plenty more than what your average person gets and I have a great new guy I am seeing- I am very lucky."_

"Yes I am very lucky." Kagome said to herself as she rummaged through her room, "Now what to pack?"

* * *

AN: Okay, so this is a very short chapter. It is the 1st part of the ninth chapter. I am having trouble writing the rest but I figured you all could enjoy this much as I try to write the rest. Thanks for reading.

* * *


	10. Author's Note

Hey all. Sorry this isn't an update, I hope I didn't get your hopes up. I am just feeling so uninspired by this story, but I have this desire to finish it but I just can't bring myself to do it. I wrote this what feels like a long time ago and I have grown out of it. I think I need help, or someone to bounce off of. So if anyone would like to co-write the rest of this and edit an revamp previous chapters with me just let me know. Thanks! Pflow


End file.
